


CHRISTMAS PROMPT: CAMP OUT UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE WITH FINN BALOR

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [154]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By @haven-raven012591Could I please request Camp out under the Christmas tree with Finn Balor please?Pairings:  Finn Balor x ReaderSummary: You and Finn camp out under the Christmas tree.WARNINGS: FLUFF.Word Count: 411
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT: CAMP OUT UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE WITH FINN BALOR

  * You dragged the blankets along the floor, making your way over to the Christmas tree.

You quickly put the blankets to the side, moving some presents to the side. You put the blanket down underneath the tree.

“Got pillows.” Finn spoke.

“Yay.” You cheered, grabbing the pillows from him and putting them on the blanket, Finn quickly laid down on the blanket, making himself comfortable.

“Where are you going?” Finn asked when you started to walk off.

“Getting the iPad, so we can watch Netflix.” You replied,

“Oh.” Finn spoke, as you quickly grabbed the iPad off the coffee table, going back over to him.

You laid beside him, pulling the covers over you and him, then over yours and his head.

You undid the iPad case, putting it on its stand, and unlocking it then going into the Netflix app.

“What Movie do you want to watch?” you asked Finn, turning your head to face him.

Finn smiled at you, making you smile.

“You pick.” Finn responded, smiling at you again.

“Okay, I choose Love Actually.” You spoke, typing in Love Actually in the search bar then pressing it.

Finn let out a chuckle grabbing a hold of your hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft tender kiss on it.

“I can’t wait for Christmas to come, so I can spend more time with the woman I love.” Finn spoke, kissing your hand again.

“You are such a sap.” You giggled, as Finn still had a hold of your hand.

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with being a sap, can’t I tell you and show you how much you mean to me.” Finn spoke, fake pouting.

“Oh, you can defiantly show and tell me how much I mean to you.” You purred, leaning closer to him, Finn’s blue eyes staring at your lips, swiping his tongue across his lower lip, before bitting it.

“Good, because I’m going to show you and tell you how much I love you, regardless if you think I’m being sappy.” Finn spoke, his other hand cupping your cheek, as he slowly leaned closer to you. His lips touched yours softly, both of you’s letting out a sigh.

Finn reluctantly pulled away from your lips, pouting at you.

“I love you, y/n, I am so grateful that you are in my life and I’m so glad I get to spend Christmas with you.” Finn beamed.

Instead of responding to him you kissed him passionately….





End file.
